Let's Play the Superior Species
"Let's Play the Superior Species" is the 4th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 108th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo tries to convince everyone that all species are equal, and Mr. Cat tries to convince them that cats are superior to all other species. Plot The episode starts with Stumpy and Quack Quack playing video games. Stumpy repeatedly calls Quack Quack a "noob", but Quack Quack easily beats him. Stumpy tries to insult Quack Quack again, this time by calling him a "duck". Kaeloo shows up and starts to scold Stumpy, but stops when she realizes that "duck" is not an insult. Stumpy makes it insulting by asking Quack Quack to say "panini", and when the duck can only say "Quack" in response, making fun of him. Quack Quack starts crying and Stumpy keeps chanting the word "duck" over and over again. Kaeloo tells him to apologize, but he refuses. She transforms and then beats him up. Mr. Cat shows up, takes a few pictures, and then hugs Bad Kaeloo's arm, complimenting the muscles. Kaeloo detransforms. Kaeloo decides to talk to the others about the problematic habit of insulting others because of their species. Unfortunately, she mentions that she heard about it "even though she doesn't have ears", and Stumpy makes fun of frogs for not having ears. Mr. Cat looks through a book and says that cats were worshipped in ancient Egypt, and ducks were turned into foie gras. Stumpy tries to say that squirrels are better because they have fluffy tails and store food for the winter, but Mr. Cat retaliates by saying that people love cats and cat videos on the internet get 10 billion views. Mr. Cat also tries to shoot Quack Quack with a bazooka in order to make foie gras, but Kaeloo stops him. Sitting at the piano, Kaeloo starts to sing a song about how all species are equal, but suddenly, Stumpy pops out of the piano and randomly tells her not to talk about his sister that way. Kaeloo decides not to song, but she says that no species is better than any other. However, Mr. Cat is relaxing on a lawn chair while Stumpy fans him and Quack Quack gives him a foot massage, since they think cats are superior to other species. Kaeloo decides that the debate needs to be enlarged. Kaeloo gives a long speech about different species, but Mr. Cat interrupts her. Stumpy joins the conversation and says that he wishes that he was a cat. Mr. Cat says that they have nothing in common with each other, and he compares Quack Quack and Stumpy with each other for an example and points out their physical differences. Kaeloo points out that both of them have two arms, two legs and a head, so they are somewhat similar. Mr. Cat says that they aren't all the same, pointing out that Kaeloo is the only one who turns into a toad when she is angry. Stumpy interrupts and starts singing about how he wants to be a cat, but when the song starts to turn highly inappropriate, Quack Quack gets annoyed and drops a bathtub on his head. Kaeloo tries to tell Mr. Cat that it is more complicated than he thinks, but the latter continues and points out that she portrays herself as a "superior" species when someone doesn't agree with her. Kaeloo, horrified, runs off trying to convince herself that she isn't a superior species. Stumpy admires how Mr. Cat brought Kaeloo down and says that he does indeed deserve 10 billion views on the internet. Kaeloo finally decides that she doesn't care whether her species is superior or not, because she is green, and according to her, green is a nice color. Mr. Cat remarks that mold is also green. Mr. Cat dresses up as a train conductor and gets a train. Stumpy gets in the train. Kaeloo resorts to another tactic, not talking to Mr. Cat at all. The latter simply asks her if she wants to get on the train. She is about to agree, but then she realizes that she has no idea where the train is going. Stumpy reveals, to Kaeloo's shock and horror, that anyone who gets on the train is taken to a surgical clinic and given surgery to turn them into a cat (the process of which was organized by Mr. Cat), and he's going to do it. To make matters worse, Quack Quack has already undergone the surgery. Kaeloo gets angry and transforms. She tells Mr. Cat that his species isn't "cat", but "monster". As she is about to beat him up, he points out the hypocrisy in that statement. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Suzette Trivia * This is the third time where Quack Quack has a head like Mr. Cat, the first time was in "Let's Play Guess Who!" and the second time was in "Let's Play Clone Party". * In this episode, Mr. Cat finds information about Egyptians worshipping cats in a book, but in "Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh", he seemed to already know this fact. * The theme song of the Pilot can be heard near the end of the episode. * This is the second episode where Kaeloo tries to give Mr. Cat the silent treatment, the first being "Let's Play the Very Special Episode"; however, this time, she doesn't ignore what he says, but simply refuses to speak to him. Gallery LPTSS.JPG LPTSS2.JPG LPTSS3.JPG LPTSS4.JPG LPTSS5.JPG LPTSS6.JPG LPTSS7.JPG LPTSS8.JPG LPTSS9.JPG LPTSS10.JPG LPTSS11.JPG LPTSS12.JPG LPTSS13.JPG LPTSS14.JPG LPTSS15.JPG LPTSS16.JPG LPTSS17.JPG LPTSS18.JPG LPTSS19.JPG LPTSS20.JPG LPTSS21.JPG LPTSS22.JPG LPTSS23.JPG LPTSS24.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes